


Haircuts and Hand Holding

by ninjawrites



Series: Gentron: Legendary Friendships 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Keith says goodbye to the mullet, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, over Keith's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjawrites/pseuds/ninjawrites
Summary: Gentron Prompt Day 3: Hand HoldingLance saves the day when Keith is forced to accept the loss of his precious mullet.





	Haircuts and Hand Holding

Keith’s audibly gasped as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, turning his head enough to get a good look at the damage.

“Dude, I’m sorry but…I think you’re gonna have to cut it.” 

Keith let out an embarrassing whine as he lifted his hand to the charred patch of hair behind his ear. He turned to Lance, eyes wide in disbelief and panic. Lance only looked back at him with a sorrowful look.

“This is your fault.” Keith furrowed his brows.

Lance lifted his hands in innocence. “My fault?! I’m not the one who practically threw themselves into the line of gunfire!”

“It was your gunfire!” 

“Hey, calm down you two this isn’t anyone’s fault.” Shiro stepped forward between their icy glares. He turned to examine the spot behind Keith’s right ear, where a thick patch of long black hair used to be. “And it’s not the end of the world Keith. You needed a haircut anyway. I can easily clean it up with the clippers—”

“Oh hell no.” Keith practically jumped out of the chair, as far as possible from Shiro’s fingers. “You and your buzzer happy fingers are not getting anywhere near my head.” He turned to Lance, gripping him by the collar of his jacket. “Please, don’t let him. I don’t want to be bald!” He pleaded.

Lance frowned and pried Keith’s hands away. “Dude, chill. Don’t worry, I’m not going to let him.”

“Hey–” Shiro looked only slightly offended.

“But you’re gonna have to do something. You can’t walk around with half a mullet.”

Keith sighed, hanging his head so his bangs hung over his face, then turned to look back at his reflection in the mirror. He did look weird, almost laughable. No matter what he did it was too late. The mullet was no more.

“Ugh fine.” He grunted. 

“Great!” Lance’s face lit up. “Now, let Lancey Lance work his magic.”

Keith jerked back. “Who said I was going to let you touch my hair?”

Lance furrowed his brows. “I thought you said you trusted me with your life?”

“Yeah, but my hair is way different!” Keith lifted a hand to his hair protectively.

“Listen, no one else on this ship is going to do as good a job as me. Not only have I actually cut hair before but I know style. Look me in the eyes and tell me I’m wrong.”

Keith glared at Lance for about five tics, before huffing in defeat.

“Great! Then it’s settled.” Lance gestured to the chair and Keith sat reluctantly. By the time Lance had managed to gather the right materials, Keith’s shoulders were tense and his hands gripped the armrests tight. Lance set his own hand over Keith’s. 

“I promise I won’t take off anymore than I need. You’re still going to look like you, alright?” 

Keith let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and nodded. When Lance lifted his hand, he relaxed slightly, though still couldn’t keep his stomach from fluttering with nerves. He hadn’t had a proper haircut in years, and his hair had become almost like a security blanket, a comfort to run his hands through and a cover for when he felt exposed. This may not have been a big deal, but to Keith, it sure felt like it. 

Lance however, seemed to sense his unease.

“Looks like we’re gonna some emotional support aren’t we.”

* * *

“I promise Keith, it looks so good!” Hunk encouraged.

Keith held his eyes shut tight, while he clasped Hunk’s hand in his left, and Pidge’s in his right. They had stayed like that the whole time, holding his hands for support. He refused to look in the mirror while Lance worked, instead relying on Hunk’s encouragements throughout the process.

“Yeah, honestly, I’m a little jealous right now.” Pidge mentioned. 

Keith forced himself to breath as he felt Lance brush excess hair trimmings off his shoulders, his neck feeling oddly exposed. He had almost jumped out of his seat when he heard Lance start up the clippers in the beginning. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro had to hold him down. He only calmed down after they argued that both sides had to be even, considering the gunshot had singed the hair fairly close to the scalp in the back. 

As much work that was done on the back, he was thankful Lance seemed to only barely touch the front. At least once he opened his eyes, he still had his fringe.

Or so he hoped.

“Alright!” He heard Lance announce, the excitement obvious in his voice. “Time for the big reveal!”

“Whenever you’re ready man.” Hunk said. 

Keith nodded, straightening his head and letting out a shaky breath before gathering the courage to open his eyes. 

3, 2, 1…

Keith slowly opened his eyes

He took a deep breath as his face came into clarity, then let out a sigh of relief.

From the front it looked almost the same, except his bangs were just slightly shorter and cleaner than before. Instead of hiding his eyes, they framed them, draping over his face perfectly.

When he turned his head to get a better look however, he froze. 

Toward the back of his head the layers of his hair had been shortened, creating a slight angle from the long strands in front. He lifted his hand to brush along the close shave at the base of his neck, surprised by how it disappeared upwards underneath the layers at the top.

“So? What do you think?” 

His eyes darted to Lance, who shifted back and forth on his feet, biting his lip as he waited for an answer. Hunk and Pidge waited expectantly on either side while Shiro leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

“I-I like it.” He mumbled.

Lance’s face softened in relief. “Really??

Keith nodded, noticing how free his head felt without the slight weight behind it. “I do.” He reached a hand up again to touch the back. “It’s different, but yeah.” 

“It looks great Keith.” Shiro caught his attention and smiled. “Lance did a fantastic job.” 

Lance beamed at Shiro’s praise, making Keith smile as well. “Thanks guy’s, sorry for being such a disaster. I know it’s just hair.”

“Don’t apologize! We’re here to support you even in the littlest things.” Hunk said.

“And if anyone knows how significant a haircut can be, it’s me.” Pidge mentioned. “Don’t discount your feelings.”

Keith wasn’t sure what to say to all the kind words, but suddenly, there was a huge gasp from behind the chair. All four of them snapped to look at Lance, eyes wide, his hands covered over his mouth.

“What is it?”

“What’s wrong?”

Lance stood frozen for a few tics before he lowered his hands. “I can’t call you mullet anymore!”

They all groaned simultaneously, and Keith rolled his eyes.

“I killed it, I killed the mullet!”

“Lance–”

“It’s my fault! I can’t believe it’s gone…”

“LANCE!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a visual of what Keith's hair looks like I based it off of [this piece by kiilea on tumblr.](https://knittyninja.tumblr.com/post/186808158173/your-local-witch-keith-with-the-undercut)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
